Why, Me? - Season 8
The eighth season of Why, Me?, premiered on May 8, 2027 and ended on June 3, 2028. The episode count this season was twenty-five - being the highest throughout the history of the show (with the exception of the third season - which had just one episode more). This series’ ratings average was 1.20 million viewers. The series saw the departure of Daniel but also the return of Keira and the introduction of Charlotte “Ditzy” Stewart. After three series, this was the final season to feature Jack O’Meara and the only season to feature Charlotte “Ditzy” Stewart. Plot The gang are still fighting fit as they return without Daniel, who left to join his mischievous younger brother, Andrew, at boarding school, of whom he had missed after two years away. Yet as one leaves, another returns, as Jax broke his promise and published a book without Keira, she decided to put her career first and move back into Northdale; which makes it easier for them to write together again. A new lecturer moves in next door to Jax, nicknamed “Ditzy”; which makes people feel uneasy due to her “stupidity”. Firstly, Dan feels concerned for the town and therefore his intentions are questioned by the gang as he gets uptight about the new arrival. Jax is onto his fifth novel, third with Keira, which he is struggling to complete due to his stressed mind from his coursework to his relationships and friendships; which Max struggles to cope with. Jack manages to express himself even more as he stands up to ‘a bully’ and he unexpectedly admits his feelings toward one of the girls. Charlie is not far from trouble as he finds out that he has broken another law and Jade looks into pursuing another relationship after her breakup with Jax. With a couple of love triangles on the horizon and trying to be avoided, will this gang manage to come out as ‘one’ on the other side? Cast and Production On January 6, 2027, an eighth season of the show was ordered - much to the surprise of many, as rumours had been circulating that the show had been axed after the long hiatus and consequently, the ratings drop. Production begun the following week and given it’s big twenty-five episode order, it only concluded a year later on January 13, 2028. Following the new series announcement, Jack O’Meara announced his departure from the show to “focus on his studies”; as did Daniel, who cited his intentions were to “focus on other hobbies”. In February 2027, Charlotte “Ditzy” Stewart was announced to be joining the cast following rumours and Keira was announced to be re-joining the cast. A trailer for the new series was released on April 7, 2027, and it featured Jack O’Meara - leading fans split on whether he was making a guest appearance or whether he was in fact a full-time cast member. He later clarified that he had managed to “push back“ his studies for another year and was looking forward to creating “another year of memories”. This pushed the number of cast members back up to eight again for the third time on the show. Episodes Trivia * This series saw the return and final appearance of former ''The ‘Adventures’'' star, Sarah de la Cruz. * Keira, Charlie Crewe, Jade Corey and Ditzy Stewart are all absent this season. **Keira was absent during the two episodes, Older and Wiser ''and Reuniting with Trouble.'' **Charlie Crewe was absent just once during this season - in the episode, Reuniting with Trouble. **Jade Corey and Ditzy Stewart were also both just absent once this season - both in the episode, Northdale: This Morning.